Daisy's Appearances
Daisy has appeared in more than 60 games to date, from 1989 to 2016! She is the second most prominent video games female in terms of appearances, only behind Princess Peach. As one of the most iconic Super Mario characters, she has several main roles in several fan-made games and other licences don't hesitate to use her image. At a Glance Below are some general series of games that Daisy has appeared in. For a detailed list of each individual game, please scroll down beyond this section. Fortune Street Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Baseball Mario Golf Mario Kart Mario Party Mario Strikers Mario Tennis Mario & Luigi Super Mario Land Outside References Official video games Here are Daisy's appearances in the games created by Nintendo and/ or playable on Nintendo systems (with sometimes Sega, Camelot or Hudson for example). To conclude this part, Daisy appears in 64 games! Out of these 64 games, she is playable in 50 games. However, Daisy has only been playable in spin-off games, and Super Mario Land is the only mainstream appearance of Daisy. Other Here are other games, movies, books, "official" media where Daisy appeared. Kodansha's Super Mario Kodansha's Super Mario, also known as KC Mario or Kodansha Deluxe, was a Mario manga from the late 1980's to the late 1990's in Japan. Daisy was a semi-recurring character and appears alongside other characters like Peach. Daisy is said to act very tomboyish in her appearances in this manga. She seems to have a friendly rivalry with Peach, unlike in the games where they are best friends. Daisy appeared in several volumes of this manga. She appears in the Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, NES Open Tournament Golf, and Super Mario Kart adaptions. In the NES Open Tournament Golf adaption, Daisy and Peach are seen golfing together, despite not being playable in the actual game. In the Super Mario Land 2 adaption, Wario ends up kidnapping Daisy at some point in the story. In the Super Mario Kart adaption, Daisy has a few cameos in the first volume. In the second volume, she is turned into a mermaid (unsure why) but is reverted back to normal at the end. Mario Party 4 manga Daisy appears several times in this manga series based on Mario Party 4: Super Mario Bros. (movie) See Super Mario Bros. (Movie) Daisy appeared in the Super Mario Bros movie as one of the main protagonists. Her design resembles that of Peach's, but her and Luigi share an interest in each other. Wreck-it Ralph In the 2012 animation movie Wreck-it Ralph, two girls can be seen walking in Game Central Station with Chun-Li. When the movie was first released into theaters, many people believed these girls were Daisy and Rosalina. However, these two girls look nothing like them. Bayonetta In Bayonetta and its sequel, Bayonetta can wear a costume based on Daisy's style, this costume can create coins and attach with Bowser punch and kick, it also has a Luigi charm. An other one exists, based on Peach. Mario Hanafuda Mario Hanafuda is a deck of Japanese playing cards. It has been created for the 30 years of Super Mario. Daisy has her own card, she's referenced in the month of March as one of the main women of the Super Mario universe (along with Peach, Toadette and Rosalina). Nintendo 3DS Daisy has once been referenced in the Nintendo e-Shop of the Nintendo 3DS in the recommendation section: Daisy is present on the Mario character's screen theme. Nintendo Comics System Daisy also appeared in the Game Boy comics in her old style; she's held in captivity by Tatanga and calls for Mario to save her. Miitomo On July 28th, 2016, Miitomo released Mario clothes which could be obtainable in Miitomo Drop. The two themes are based on Mario & Friends as well as Bowser & Friends. The Mario & Friends theme has shirts based on Mario, Peach, Rosalina, and Toad. Luigi and Daisy appear in the background despite not having shirts based on them. It is unknown if Daisy will receive a shirt based on her in the future. A better view: Animal Crossing Daisy's Dress As part of Animal Crossing: New Leaf's new QR machine in the Able Sister's shop, Nintendo released 4 official Pro designs, where Daisy's Dress is one of the four. The QR patterns are provided, so players can easily scan the official design on to Animal Crossing New Leaf. They can be accessed on the official website, where one can scroll down the page and click "Exclusive Designs" for a pop up to emerge, showcasing Nintendo's official designs with QR codes. 'Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition' Daisy appears on one of the pages in the Guinness World Records: Gamers Edition 2017 with Peach in their artwork from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. IMG 0566.jpg IMG 0564.jpg 'Miitopia' ' ' Daisy is represented in Miitopia for the Nintendo 3DS in the form of a costume, unlocked by her amiibo. Trivia * Daisy has been in different classes from Peach more often than Luigi and Mario have been put in different classes. * It is rumored that Daisy was planned to be playable in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, but as of 2016 she is not playable. Her only appearances in the game are on sponsors. * An image of Luigi, Peach, and Toad together in Super Mario Bros. Print World mistakenly refers to the image as "Mario & Daisy". * A Daisy file was found among the files of Luigi's Mansion, it's the artwork that she had in Mario Tennis. It's unknown if Daisy was supposed to appear in this game. This could've just been a placeholder image or was used to test something in the game. Category:Navigation Category:Games